A new life for Esthar's President
by Desir Loire Leonhart
Summary: What?....ahh Just read it!!! It's my first fanfic!! You BIG MEANY!!


****A new life for Esthar's President

  
  


After reading a few fanfics with Laguna in it, I thought ( Gee, There are almost no fanfics of Laggie) So I decided to write my own...

  
  


**Characters** : Laguna Loire, Kiros Seagil,and...all the gang!!!! and a new Character....Me! Desiré. ( Oh C'mon, I can dream, can't I???? )

  
  


----------

**__**~*~After everthing was over,Laguna sat on his office in deep thoughts.~*~

  
  


****Laguna : Oh Raine, My love.....I missed you so much.... 

  
  


**__**~*~ Kiros knocks the door ~*~__

  
  


****Kiros**** :Laguna, are you there?

  
  


****Laguna : Yeah, come on in Kiros....

  
  


****Kiros :Laguna, there's something I must tell you....

  
  


****Laguna : What?...Something wrong? 

  
  


****Kiros :****Yes....Laguna you've wasted 17 years of your damn life. You need to start a new life! C'mon Laguna, you're just 44 years old, you can still get married......

  
  


****Laguna : but.....Raine... I still lo... (Kiros interrupted)

  
  


****Kiros :Laguna, Raine's dead you hear me??? Dead!!! It's like Ellone said..You can't change the past!

  
  


**__**~*~Suddenly, Ellone appeard chewing a lollipop~*~__

  
  


****Ellone :****Hmm talking about me,huh?

  
  


****Laguna : Hi Elle, how are you?

  
  


********Ellone : I'm very hungry!! It's 1:30 pm and lunch's not ready yet! You should go check on that, Uncle Laguna.

****Kiros : Ahem....Well I was saying what u said, Ellone....That u can't change that past.

  
  


********Ellone : That's right! Nobody can.....Why? Is there something wrong?

  
  


****Kiros : Yes! It's your uncle! He doesn't want to forget Raine. I told him he needs to start a new life with another woman...

  
  


****Laguna : Well..I ah...umm I did....ahhh.....I didn't say anything!!

  
  


****Ellone :.......ummmm Uncle Laguna?....I think....I mean, I know uncle Kiros is right.....u need a new life, you can't keep fighting with time.....Do you understand me? (Kissing his foreheand and leaving the room) 

  
  


****Kiros : Well Laguna....think about it, okay? Go take some fresh air....(he said softly while leaving the room)

  
  


****Laguna : Gee....everyone is taking this seriously......I guess I'll go take some air.....That's it! I'll take a vacation!! I'll call Squall! (He said to himself)

  
  


**__**~*~ Meanwhile, in Balamb Garden.~*~__

  
  


****Squall : Hey Zell, What's up? Where's..errrr......ummmmm Library girl with a pigtail?

  
  


****Zell : hehe she's fine, she's taking an exam right now. What about you? Where's the little slu....I mean, Rinoa??????

  
  


****Squall :.....Well she said she was going to help Nida with the Garden controls.....I didn't know she knew mechanics....but she's taking it seriously.

  
  


****Zell : (and you think she was helping with the GARDEN controls?) Oh well, then see ya around Squall, gotta get faster to the cafeteria!!!

  
  


**__**----- *Tling,tling,tling,tling!!* __

  
  


*Comander Squall?..This is Xu. Report to the bridge, you have a call from Esthar's presidential palace,I think it's your father*

  
  


****Squall : Oh not Laguna!....

  
  


**__**~*~then in the bridge~*~

  
  


****Xu :****Here, It's from your fath...

  
  


****Squall : Yeah, Yeah whatever!!! (rolling his eyes) Hello?

  
  


****Laguna : Oh Hi son! How are you?

  
  


****Squall : I was fine just a moment ago.....What do you want?

  
  


****Laguna : ah? Well...I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to visit you tomorrow.....actually, I'm going on vacation.

  
  


****Squall : Here? In Balamb? Laguna, there are other places you can go! There's nothing to see here!

  
  


****Laguna : Well I want a peaceful vacation...Balamb it's perfect. I'm coming tomorrow moring, Okay?

  
  


****Squall : No, it's not okay! And thank you for making my life just PERFECT!!! (he shouted while hunging up the phone) What are you looking at?!????!??!?!

  
  


****Xu : Oh my....err...It's there something I can do for you,sir?

  
  


****Squall : Yeah! Where's my fucking girlfriend???? and where's Nida???

  
  


****Xu :......It's my little secret Sir!! I..I gotta go, See ya!!! 

  
  


**__**~*~Later that evening at Squall's room~*~**__**

  
  


*Knock,Knock!!*

  
  


****Squall : Who is it?

  
  


****Rinoa : It's me Squall!!

  
  


****Squall : alright, come on in! 

  
  


****Rinoa : Sorry, I'm late....I was busy.....ahem...So what's up?

  
  


****Squall :.....Nothing...Guess what? Laguna's coming tomorrow!!! 

  
  


****Rinoa : Oh!!! Laguna Loire?? Esthar's president??? Oh good news! What should I wear??

  
  


****Squall : What are you talking about? You like him now??

  
  


****Rinoa : Oh no! I...ah didn't mean that, let's just go to sleep,okay? I'm really tired.

  
  


****Squall :.hmmm..okay... (turns off the light)

  
  


**__**~*~ Early in the morning at Balamb Town ~*~__

  
  


****Zell : So Squall, Laguna should be here soon, huh?

  
  


****Squall : I hope his plane had crashed or something.....

  
  


****Quistis : Oh Squall, I'm sure you didn't mean that!!

  
  


****Irvine : hehe well there he comes now.....

  
  


****Selphie : Look!! It's Sir Laguna and Kiros and Ward!!!! Hi Sir Laguna!!

  
  


****Laguna : hehe Hi guys, what's up?? (trying to act like a teenager)

  
  


****Squall :.....Whatever.....What do you want to do in here,Laguna?

  
  


****Kiros : Young man, that's not the way to treat your father and President.

  
  


****Laguna : Oh, It's ok Kiros.. ahh I just wanted peace.....There's too much people in Esthar, you know? And I wanted to see you......son....( Stupidly smiles )

  
  


****Rinoa : Oh Mr. President! Here, let me help you with your stuff. (winks at him)

  
  


****Laguna : hehehe Thanx Rinoa.

  
  


****Selphie : ooohh Rinoaaa...Come here for a sec... 

  
  


****Rinoa : Yes Selphie?

  
  


****Selphie : (secretly tells Rinoa) "Don't you dare Flirting with MY Sir Laguna!! You slut or else you'll get in big trouble and your Squally-Poo won't help you!!! You hear me? And give me that bag!!" :þ

  
  


****Rinoa : Yes yes! Sorry..Gee....(gives Selphie Lag's bag)

  
  


****Selphie : Tee Hee! Don't worry Sir Laguna! I will help youuu!! ^_^ (blows Laguna a kiss)

  
  


****Laguna : hehe Oh Girls......Thank you....

  
  


****Squall : Okay, let's take Lagu....I mean..The mighty president to the hotel!!

  
  


****Laguna : Oh No! I preffer staying at Balamb Garden with all of you....If it's okay...

  
  


****Rinoa,Selphie,Quistis **:** YES!!!!!!

  
  


****Squall :..ahhhh.... Whatever.....

  
  


****Ward : .... -_- 

  
  


****Kiros : You're right.....Those girls are trouble...Hey Laguna!

  
  


****Laguna : Yeah, what's wrong?

  
  


****Kiros : Be careful with those girls...It seems that....well that they like you or something....so don't do anything they say, okay?

  
  


****Laguna : Well....Alright...That's not unusual...

  
  


---- 

****Xu : Welcome Mr. Laguna Loire, President of Esthar! Feel like in home!

  
  


****Laguna : Thanx and please, just call me Laguna.

****Xu : heh **^_^**

  
  


****Quistis : Follow me Sir, Let me take you to your room......This way,please

  
  


****Laguna : Thank you Quisty!.......Squall! Son come here,plese.

  
  


****Squall : What do you want now? Jewels? .......or....hehe....a Girl?

  
  


****Rinoa : I'm free!!! I mean....I'm err .....

  
  


****Laguna : aahhh....well.....Son...I wanna talk with you about our relationship.

  
  


****All : (GASP!!!)

  
  


****Laguna : OF FATHER AND SON!!!....but now, let's relax and have fun!

  
  


****Squall : Fun? Who could have fun with you around?

  
  


****Rinoa,Quistis,Selphie,Xu : I COULD!!

  
  


**__**~*~Sometime later in Balamb Garden...a new character~*~__

  
  


****male student (???) : Oh Hi Desiré!! Do you like Balamb Garden? 

  
  


****Desiré : Hi Erick! Oh yeah! I really love Balamb Garden! The theme song it's so peaceful! ^_^ "Ding,ding,dong..,ding,ding,dong,ding..."

  
  


****Male student (Erick) : Huh??...Theme song? What do you mean???

  
  


****Desiré : Eh? Ahhh It's nothing! Nevermind it!! Hehe

  
  


****male student (Erick) : hmmm Anywayz, Did you know? Esthar's President it's here....In fact there he is now!!

  
  


****Desiré :....(starts shaking)....E..Esthar??......La...Laguna????? Laguna Loire?

(Turns around).....(Gasp!!) 0_0

  
  


****Male student (Erick) :Yeah Laguna, Why? What's wrong?? Desiré, are you alright???!?! 

  
  


****Desiré : (starts crying and faints)

  
  


****male student (Erick) : Hey! Desiré!!! HELP!!! DR. KADOWAKI!!! HELP ME!! SOMEONE!!

  
  


**__**~*~6 students came to the.....rescue???~*~__

  
  


****Zell : Yo!! What's going in on there?

  
  


****Laguna : hmm It doesn't look good...let's go see...

  
  


****Zell : Hey Erick, what's going on? What's with the.....hey....What happened to the new girl??? Des..Desiré,right?

  
  


****Male student (Erick) : Yes...we were talking, then I told her that president Laguna was in the Garden....she started crying and suddenly fainted!!

****Laguna : What?...But...I don't even know this girl!! Did she said something before she went shock? ( Man...she's really pretty....)

  
  


****Squall :......Whatever...take her to the infirmary.....Quistis,Zell please go help them.

  
  


****Quistis,Zell : Yes Sir!!!

  
  


****Selphie : Wow! Sir Laguna!! Girls are crazy for you!!!

  
  


****Rinoa : Yesssss I'm in the list!!

  
  


****Laguna : ahhh I ahh (looks at Kiros).....well, That's a problem...these are teenage girls....

  
  


****Ward : -_- .... -_-

  
  


****Laguna : Yeah, I guess I should stay with her in the infirmary.

  
  


****Kiros : hmmm....very well.....oh! One more thing,Laguna 

  
  


****Laguna : Yeah?

  
  


****Kiros : (tells secretly to Laguna) "Laguna, that Desiré... she's 15 years old...so don't do anything stupid.....

  
  


****Laguna :....errr what?.....oh! Ahhhh I get it.....well...okay....(Laguna walks to the infirmary)

  
  


****Irvine : ooohhh!! Kinky!!! lol!

  
  


****Rinoa,Selphie,Xu : SHUT THE FUCK UP, IRVINE!!!

  
  


****Squall :....Whatever.....

  
  


**__**~*~ Later in the infirmary~*~__

  
  


****Dr. Kadowaki : Very well Mr. President. I'll leave you two alone....Desiré is awaking.

  
  


****Laguna :...err Thanx Dr....err..Dr. Waki....???...sorry, I don't Remember :(

  
  


****Dr. Kadowaki : It's alright.....Laguna (winks at him and walks away)

  
  


****Laguna : eeeeeeewwwwww....Oh well....(walks slowly to the right side of the bed).......Hey.....Young Lady?.....Desiré??

  
  


****Desiré :(slowly opens her eyes)...hmmm?.....(Gasp!!!).....Sir!!! (suddenly sat on the bed) Sir! What are you doing here! Please leave me alone......Laguna!!

  
  


****Laguna : I ah...What did I do girl??....Why are you so scared?....of me?....I don't even know you.....

  
  


****Desiré :....I'm sorry!!!...I'm really sorry Mr. President! (her eyes started tearing) It's me.....heh I'm kind of....stupid because...I really ....really like you....and I get pretty nervious when I see you...you see..When I heard you were in the garden, my heart started pounding so fast....faster,you know...and I just....fainted.....I know everythng about you,...Laguna.....can I call you Laguna?

  
  


****Laguna : hehe Sure babe! You are such a gorgeous young lady! (Winks)

  
  


**__**~*~-Writer Desiré :( Sorry guys, but It's my story! ^_^ )-~*~__

  
  


****Desiré : (blushes) Well....I better get going!! (Gets off the bed)

  
  


****Laguna :Ssshhh.....hey,not so fast...young lady (he whispered)It's alright. You don't have to get nervious around me. (he softly said while brushing Desire's long black hair).

  
  


****Desiré : Laguna....don't....I'm....(What's this I'm feeling)

  
  


****Laguna : You're what?.....ooohh...I see..you are virgin...I can see it in your eyes. They look really scared right now,ya know?......(walks away)

****Desiré : (That was close.....but where's he now?.....Oh God....I really love Laguna...What can I do??? Should I...)

  
  


**__**~*~----*Click,Click!!!*----~*~****

  
  


****Desiré : What?...What's going on!!!!??? (She cried)

  
  


****Laguna : Nothing, I just locked the doors....for more...privasy (Evilly smiles)

  
  


****Desiré : No! What are you talking about?? You.....you don't know me!!!

  
  


****Laguna : But u do know me!! besides.....you desire me....so relax a bit,okay?

You'll be fine, this will hurt you a little because it's your first time.

  
  


****Desiré : ....hahaha.... and you think you will have me that easy,don't you? hehe Laguna I have dignity,I won't sleep with any person....and I'm 13 years old you dummy!! You can get arrested for stealing teenage girls' virginity!!! You are really stupid, Laguna!!! ahhahaha!

  
  


****Laguna : Very clever, kid.....you are pretty smart,ya know? But did you ever think I could cast sleep on you and then kill you after the act?? I could do that ....But I don't wanna kill you so soon....I would like to use you very often....

(kisses her on the neck and pushes her on the bed) Why don't you just cast a GF on me and kill me? Because you can't!!!! Your weak point it's me!!! You can't resist me!! hehe It's like that song by Jessica Simpson "Irresistible" (starts singing)"...But he's irresistible,Up close and personal,Now inescapable,I can hardly breathe. More than just physical, Deeper than spiritual,His ways are powerful. Irresistible to me!!! oohh yeah!" Ahem!...

  
  


****Desiré :WAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!! Oh I can't!! HAHAHAHHAHA!!! 

That was haha so pathetic!!! hahaha sssorry!! (Wipes away the tears for all the laughing.)....(giggles) Okay, I won't type more! haha

  
  


****Laguna : ...What?? Typing??

  
  


****Desiré : Yes......Laguna,there's something you should know....You and all this place and all this whole planet are part of Final Fantasy 8. It's a Playstation game from the company Squaresoft ...so you're not real...I'm the writer of this fanfic and I can make you do whatever I want......Like hehehe the ridiculous singing!!! or even wanting to do it with me.....I can also make you kill yourself, ya know??

  
  


****Laguna : I'm just......a fantasy?.....a creation??? But...you are here!!! so you aren't real either!!!

  
  


****Desiré : Laguna...I am real....I added myself into the fanfic,darling. I must go now.....Oh!...Don't think Raine's dead was part of her destiny.....Blame Squaresoft. They wanted Raine dead!! It's part of the story!!!!....So.......Good Bye Laguna Loire!!!!!

  
  


****Laguna : NOOOOOOOOO!!! WAIT!!!!! WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO NOW??????....I 'm scared! (Laguna's leg cramped up) UGH!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


**~*~THE END~*~**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
